Uta No Prince-Sama Doki Doki
by SeeraOtoya
Summary: It takes place after season 2.. and I don't own the show or characters... I added some quotes from the anime, but from what I remember.. al the characters ar e in the show... including shining saotome, ringo, and hyugga not heavens though... Summary: A New girl enters the real world of music. Will she ever get to meet STARISH, or even her crush ittoki otoya?
1. My Treasured Music

My Treasured Music

Ringo-senpai gave "her" class an assignment. "Class you have another song to make and turned in two days." The bell rang for which Haruka, Tomochika, Ittoki, Syo and Natsuki made a bento and started eating. " I am so happy!" yelled Haruka.  
Tomochika and Ittoki both asked, " Why are you so happy?" Hijirikawa sat right by Haruka on the other side. "Aren't you still learning the notes and composing music?" Haruka blushed. "Yes, but I want my dream to come true." Everyone was sleeping, but Haruka got out her paper and pencils. She sat there trying to write down the beat to the song she had in mind. A little black cat sat on her desk right beside her. The cat meowed. " Oh Kuppuru... I don't know what to do...'' That morning, Haruka went walking outside to clear her head. She sat on the bench by a tree. Ittoki-kun walked on over to Haruka. " Ittoki-kun do you know where Hijirikawa is?"  
" I think he is in his room." Haruka ran to his room, when she got there, she knocked on the door. "Hijirikawa-san are you in there?" Haruka opened the door and walked in. "Hello my little lamb!" said Ren. "Ren-  
kun you're Hijirikawa's roomate?" "Yep!"  
Haruka apologized to the guys for barging in. "Why I came is because I need Hijirikawa's help!" She walks on over to him. " Can you help me. I need help with the keys on the piano I do have have the melody and beat though..." Hijirikawa's pauses. " I can't."  
Haruka nods and leaves. She heads on over to the classroom, and sits at the piano's chair.  
Haruka sighs and starts playing. Ittoki hears a piano playing and enters the classroom. Haruka stops and looks up to see Ittoki standing there. "Sorry I heard a piano playing- what song was that?" he asked. "Back when I was a little girl and I lived in the countryside with my grandmother, she sang me a song when I went to bed to help me to fall asleep." Ittoki-kun walked over to her. Haruka sighed, closed her eyes, and started playing and singing. "Dango dango dango dango dango dango the big dumpling family..." She stopped playing.  
Tomochika, Syo, Ren, and Hijirikawa entered the classroom. Ittoki and Haruka looked up. "Don't stop!" said Syo. " My little lamb, you played wonderfully!" smiled Ren. "You have indeed,  
improved." said Hijirikawa. Haruka started to cry.  
Tomochika reached her hand out. "Haruka-chan are you okay?" she shook her head.  
" Tomo-chan, Hijirikawa-san, Jinguji-san, Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san, Ichinose-san, thank-you,  
..thank you for believing in me!'' That night, Haruka couldn't sleep. She got out of bed, and started writing the notes for the guys next piece. There was a quiet meow. "Kuppuru!" Haruka whispered. The cat jumped off the desk, and ran away. "Kuppuru wait!"  
Haruka yelled. Haruka took off. " Haruka where are you going?!" Tomochika asked.  
The cat stopped where she first met Tokiya, or should I say Hayato-sama. All of a sudden,  
tiny orbs of light which looked like fireflies, was forming around the cat. To Haruka's suprise,  
Kuppuru transformed to a man. " Cecil-san!" He smiled. In Haruka's room, Tomochika looked out the window and saw Haruka talking to the man. " Have you seen Kuppuru. He's my little cat..."  
Haruka explained. " Does he have green eyes, and have soft black fur?" Haruka stared into his eyes. "Kup..  
puru...?" He nodded. Haruka was shocked. She remembered all the times she saw Kuppuru, it was Cecil.  
Tomochika ran out to see where Haruka was in the middle of the night. "Haruka..  
Haruka!" Tomochika yelled. "Your friend is looking for you.. bye Haruka." Haruka looked over at the cat, and the cat ran away. "Haruka-chan who are you look at?" Haruka shook her head.  
They walked back. The next morning, Haruka wrote notes to the guys. After class, they checked their lockers. "Natsuki did you get a letter from Haruka-chan too?" "Yeah!" Natsuki and Syo met up with the rest of the guys. "Get letters from Nanami?" asked Ittoki. " I wonder what little lamb wants?" as Ren ponders. " Probably another group number she wants all of us to do."  
says Tokiya.  
When they get to the room, they are suprised to find Haruka already there. "Thanks for being here. I have a copy for each of you. I thought we all could work on the lyrics..."  
"Haruka-chan..let's do our best!" said Ittoki. "Haruka, what part of the song do we each sing?"  
asked Syo confused. They all looked at the sheet. " Ittoki you sing first, then Syo sings. The next part Shinomiya-san sings this verse. Ittoki-kun comes back and sings this line. After he finishes his line, you all sing. "Hello, Hello." Tokiya was confused. " Are you spending time with each of us, or what?" Haruka shook her head. She handed six highlighters, one to each of them. When they got done highlighting..  
" That's it for today..." Haruka said. "Haruka-chan each one of us wants to start practicing!"  
Ittoki explained. Haruka was watching them, and as they got done, she fell backwards. "Haruka-chan how was that?" Ittoki asked. "Are you okay little lamb?" Ren asked.  
"That's not her name!" yelled Hijirikawa-san. " Do you think she's okay?" Natuski and Syo questioning themselves. "Haruka..?" Syo said getting closer to her face. "That was.. perfect.  
So when is Hayato-sama's next concert? Grandma it's hot outside...?" Haruka said in a daze.  
A little black cat entered th room, and licked her face. " Meow!" Haruka shook her head and opened her eyes. She looked at everyone. "Shinomiya-san, Hijirikawa-san,  
Jinguji-san, Syo-kun, Ittoki-kun..thank you for bringing Kuppuru back!" smiled Haruka.  
The little black cat jumped out of her arms. All of a sudden, there was a gentle and pure singing throughout the room. Haruka got up and closed her eyes. She was singing with the sound that was spreading throughout the room. "What's this song?" There was a man standing in the rooom. "Cecil-san!" Haruka smiled.  
She ran over and hugged him. "When did you get here?!" Cecil held her and whispered, " You can keep me!" "Eh?!" Haruka passed out again. Cecil caught her in his arms and carried her.  
He ran out of the room, and bumped into Ringo-sensai. "Please where is the medical office?" Cecil asked in a hurry. He ran till he found a bed, and set her down in the bed. Starish came running in. Cecil transformed back into Kuppuru, and sat down on the window sill.  
Ringo walked by and told the guys to get back to her class. Later Haruka stepped out the window, and walked to the lake, and started singing. "Ringo-sensai we need to use the bathroom." "All of you... well I guess if you need to go, you need to go..." she sighed. "Fine be back in five minutes!" she ordered. They all ran out the classroom, and to the beautiful voice. " Yesterday we stood together..." They stopped and saw Haruka singing with all her heart, not caring if anyone heard her. " If the world goes bright from a burst of light, in a hearbeat..flashed a memory..  
hoping eventually.. you'll remember me. Even though your thoughts forget the times we share..  
search within your heart, and you'll find..me..there!" Haruka sighed and heard a branch snap.  
"Hmm?" she turned around. "That was a beautiful..." smiled Natsuki. Haruka turned back toward the lake. "When my mom and dad met...well my mom was about 17, my dad was 18.  
Before they had me of course, my dad was getting ready to go overseas for a business trip, they didn't want to have a daughter not knowing what their father looked like. My dad went on the trip for three months. Before he left to go in the plane, my sang that song to him. The when I went to go live with my grandma, she told me if I was ever sad, to sing this song..." Ittoki took a step forward and reaching his hand out. " Haruka..." said Ittoki concerned.  
Haruka walked toward the guys and left with them. Cecil came out behind the trees. " I love you Haruka! I will always be there for you.. watching over you." he thought. "You're one special girl!"  
Everyone smiled on their way back to the classroom.

* * *

Author Note~ I don't own the song Dango Daikozoku from the anime clannad/after story or remember me sung by Christina Vee from the game Remember me...  
When I made this FF of course since the anime has music they sing.. this is the process I do...

1. Think of a song that STARISH can sing  
2. Write down the lyrics  
3. Think about the guys(STARISH) voices  
4. Put little letters by the lyrics  
5. Sing/play song and does STARISH'S voice connect to the song?


	2. Switch

Switch

One morning, Haruka got up and got ready for her new class. " I wonder what the master course is like...?" Yesterday she got a letter from STARISH which explained that since they go to this "school" now, that they won't see each other as much. Down the hall, she bumped into Kurosaki.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" Kurosaki yelled. " I'm sure she didn't mean to Ran-Ran..."  
Kotobuki xplained. "I-I'm so sorry! Please I have to get to STAR-" Kurosaki, Kotobukim and Ai was shocked. "You're the one... the one that writes their music?" asked Ai. "What a joke!" laughed Kurosaki.  
STARISH walked up. Haruka started to cry, and ran away leaving beind her composed music. Syo picked up the music sheets. " It's Haruka's... why did she drop this?" Kurosaki glared at STARISH.  
"Get to work!" Ai followed behind. " I'm sorry Ran-Ran said something to your friend.. something about you guys and writing music..." Kotobuki explained. Haruka wished Tomochika was there with her, but she was busy. There was someone singing, and so she followed. She found Cecil sitting on the bench in the gazebo. " My princess..." " Cecil-san." said Haruka. Cecil alked on over to Haruka. " Now I'm at this new school, and it's only day two, and I alrady hate it. I thought after we graduated Saotome Academy, things might get a little easier. Everyone tells me to try hard and I put a smile on my face, but how can I do that, if no one wants me there... I just feel so lo-" Cecil pulled Haruka in for a hug. " Didn't you go to the academy to follow your dream?" asked Cecil. HAruka cried in his arms. " How can I follow my dreams and compose music for them, if they're never around anymore..." Cecil started to smile. When he got done singing, she was out of his arms and started to blush.  
"Cecil-san..." " Hmm?" " Can you stay with me tonight so I'm not lonely..." Cecil smiled. " Sure." The day flew by and Haruka hopped into bed, and shut off the light. " Night princess..." Cecil kissed her on the forehead, and transformed into a cat and slept on the end of the bed and went to sleep.  
The next day during lunch, STARISH walked up to Haruka. " You dropped this yesterday!" explained Syo.  
He handed it to her. " Myself?" " Yesterday Kotobuki-senpai told us that you ran away crying.  
We guessed that you were trying to find us, so we could do the lyrics for the song. Haruka didn't say a word. " My fairy!" Natsuki took Haruka and ran with her. Syo got mad and chased after them, then the rest of the gang did the same thing. When Syo finally caught up with them, Syo took Haruka's hand and took her to her room. Haruka was confused.  
" What are we doing in my room?" Ittoki laughed. " To play your song, what else?" Haruka sat down at her piano and started to play her new song. The guys ere singing. While she was playing, she looked at the lyrics. Haruka gasped and smiled right after. When the song was finished, Haruka cried tears of joy. " It's wonderful!" Kotobuki, Ai, and Kurosaki walked by the room. " So don't you think they're good Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai?" Kurosaki laughed.  
"As if!" All of a sudden, he hesitated. '' Maybe."

* * *

Author Note~ I don't own the songs that are in this FF  
When I made this FF of course since the anime has music they sing.. this is the process I do...

1. Think of a song that STARISH can sing  
2. Write down the lyrics  
3. Think about the guys(STARISH) voices  
4. Put little letters by the lyrics  
5. Sing/play song and does STARISH'S voice connect to the song?


	3. Relationships

Relationships

Ringo-sensai and Hyuga-sensai make an entrance like usual, no help from Ringo.  
" Hey everyone! It's been so long" Ringo said yelling at the same time waving her hand.  
All of a sudden out of no where, the president, Shining Saotome, creeps on up behind everyone.  
Syo yells. " When did you get here?" " You guys are going to do a mini concert,  
and a new member is joining STARISH. " There is chatter among the room. "Shining-san..  
who is it?" Haruka asked curiously.  
Cecil begins to sing "Reincarnation of Love." Everyone looked at him. "Cecil-san..  
are you..?" " You guessed right Nanmi-" Syo was shocked. " What! He is joining with us? I will not-" As Syo blabbers on, Cecil took Haruka's hand and kissed it. " Please write a wondeful song for me. I can't wait till it's finished!"  
At that moment, Haruka stared into his eyes. Cecil leaned in and STARISH pulled Haruka back. " Don't put on finger on her!" Syo shouted back. Haruka interupts the fight.  
" Um..." Everyone turns to her. " I wrote another song..." " This time I wrote the lyrics.. I hope you guys aren't mad..."  
Remember my reason for coming here is for me to write songs, and I song them!" smiled Cecil. Next thing you know, Syo starts going after Cecil again, but before he does,  
Natsuki places his hand on his shoulder. " Syo-chan remember what Haruka said..Cecil-  
san is now one of us. Lets try to be friends!" Tomochika pops by and hugs Haruka. " Haruka-chan it feels like it's been ages since I saw you last. So how's it going?" " Haruka-chan just composed antoerh song, she even wrote the lyrics!" explained Ittoki.  
Tomochika gasped. " Eh? Really!" " She stayed up all night too." chimes in Cecil. Tomochika turned to Cecil. " And who might you be?" " Please to meet you.. I'm prince Cecil of Agnapolis, known as the country of music." " Well thank-you for looking after Haruka for me... and of course the rest of you guys!" bows Tomo-chan. Cecil comes up behind Haruka and hugs her. Camus comes walking up and drags Cecil across the floor. " Camus I want to stay with Haruka!" Tomochika was confused. " In the master course, we each have teachers to show us what it's like to be famous singers..." explained Ittoki. " So what does Cecil-san have to do with this?" said Tomochika. " He claims that he entered so he could be with Haruka..." explains Ren. Tomochika puts her hand on Haruka's shoulder. " Sounds like you will have a good time!" " Yep!" smiles Haruka. All of a sudden, Haruka hears this happy, yet sad song down the hall. " Soul carried away by the wind,, Heart stolen away by a human. Oh earth.. oh stormy rains... oh heavens... oh light... shelter all within your embrace. Oh soul... oh heart...  
oh love... oh hope... return here to fins shelter." Haruka rns down the hall and sees Cecil dowb by the water, " Cecil-san..."  
As Haruka runs to him, the wind starts to blow.

* * *

Author Note~ I don't own any songs that are in the FF  
When I made this FF of course since the anime has music they sing.. this is the process I do...

1. Think of a song that STARISH can sing  
2. Write down the lyrics  
3. Think about the guys(STARISH) voices  
4. Put little letters by the lyrics  
5. Sing/play song and does STARISH'S voice connect to the song?


	4. A New Idol

A new Idol !  
Seera was walking about trying to find where she was supposed to go, mcu like Haruka did.  
She finally stands in front of a door and looks up and down. " Is this where I'm supposed to be?" All of a sudden, Syo knocked into Seera. Natsuki knocked into Syo etc. "Ow..." Serra said rubbing her butt. As the members got up off the ground, and apologized- " Oh my gosh..it's..it's STARISH!" Seera gasped. She got up and patted herself off.  
"I'm so sorry.. I forgot to introduce myself!" They were confused. Seera bowed. "Nakamura Seera. I just started today, but I'm trying to find out where I'm supposed to go. Kurosaki, Ai, and Kotobuki came walking up. "Get going!" yelled Kurosaki. "You heard him! Syo and Natuski let's go!" chimed in Ai.  
They followed behind. "Let's get started Ittoki-chan, Tokiya-chan." said Kotobuki. " I think I might just show Serra-chan around..." explained Ittoki. "Well when you get done, come to your room."  
While Ittoki showed Seera around, Serra remembers watching STARISH on tv. " So Seera-chan why did you come here?" asked Ittoki. Serra's heartbeat started beating fast. "Well.. you see..." When they got to Seera's room, Seera was amazed, then she started to blush. " Ittoki-kun can you wait and listen... I'll show you why I came here!"  
"Sure. I got time to waste." said Ittoki. Seera walked on over to her piano. She started singing.  
Ittoki's eyes widened. "Wow she's so good!" he thought. He hada flashback of when he bumoed into her. Back then he didn't catch a glimpse of what her face looked like. "How did she know who we are espically me?" thinked Ittoki. When Seera got done playing, a figure was opening the window and Seera ran behind Ittoki.  
" Seera Nakamura..." said the figure in a creepy voice. "Aaah!" yelled Seera closing her eyes. Haruka, Syo,  
Natsuki, Tokiya, Masato, Ren and Cecil all came running too see what the heck was going on.  
They turned their heads to Seera. " What's wrong?" asked Haruka. Seera was shaking and pointed to a figure on the window. "H-He called my name..." Haruka looked at the figure. The figure stepped down.  
Ringo-sensai and Hyuga-sensai popped in the room. "Saotome-san..." "W-Who is Saotome-san?" Seera asked trying not to cry. "He was the principle of Saotome Academy, and now the president here." explained Ringo. "Are you okay?" asked Ittoki turning to see her face. " I-I think so.." still hiding her face still a tad scared. "Seera-chan, he does that all the time, practically everyday..." whispered Syo to Seera using his mind. "Everday?!" she thought. "Saotome-san you should know better to never sneak up on on someone, espically a lady like herself!" said Ren. Seera started to blush and looked over at Cecil. "The story is true!" "What do you mean?"  
asked Natsuki confused.  
Seera started to explain. " Well when I was really little, my mom told me a story, and sang it to me every night." " I don't get it..." said Tokiya. Seera had a flashback. " It was a story about a country all about music. The queen and king had a son and when his mother died, she left her song: the gift of music.  
Later throughout the book, the father banned anything musical, even his sons own voice, saying,  
" You are never to sing ever again!" And one day he snck out at night during a full moon and ran away from home. While he was walking, he saw small glows of light, and followed them.  
The king of the country of music asked the small boy why he was here. He explained he wanted to sing forever, giving people hope. The king turned him into a black cat, so no one could ever find the place.  
The kid's father died one morning and never saw his son again, though the townspeople said there was a small blakc cat thay always visited the king's father grave every year." Ittoki looked sad. " Just think, if you were never ever allowed to sing again...and then-" Ittoki looked up. " I would go to that country in my dreams ever night, and sing to my heart's content!" said Seera. Everyone started smiling. " I heard a piano being played..what song were you playing?" Hijirikawa-san asked. "I'll play it again..." Seera walked on over to the piano and began playing, and started to sing.  
" The hill you once walked down was now covered with many spots of sunlight. I'm standing here alone remembering all the heart-warming memories. You were the one... who I loved.  
My eyes start to water from the wind, and you became a distant figure. I will remember no matter the chnages. Just this one thing, this one thing, though it's a plan thing. I will show it to you, this one thing covered in glory. Forever and ever, I will hold it dear."  
Seera stopped playing. " You should join STARISH..with us!" Cecil said excitedly. Serra started to blush, then gasped. " Oh no..I couldn't. I just started here today... and-" "Lets give her the time tothink it over..." explained Tokiya to the others. " Well if i joined STARISH, I get to be closer to Ittoki.." Seera thought blusing hard. Everyone left.  
Haruka stayed behind. "Seera-chan it looks like something's on your mind.." Seera nodded and blushed a deep red. "Wanna talk about it?" she nodded. " I-I..." Seera hesitated, then started cryimg. " I like him so much Haruka-san. Ever since I saw him on tv... I tried to express my feelings to him by singing a song, but I guess it didn't work. Serra tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. "Who is it?"  
Haruka asked confused. "I-Ittoki..!" murmered Seera while blushing. "I've got an idea!" Haruka said trying to make Serra feel better.  
Haruka tells Seera the plan. The sky turned an orange-goldish color much like the sunset. They saw Ittoki looking out upon the water, which the sun was setting on his face. Haruka and Seera ran up to him. " Ittoki-kun..Seera-chan has something to tell you...I gotta go..see you later! Haruka ran waving her hand leaving Seera to do thisall by herself, but that was the point of the plan. " What was that all about?" chuckled Ittoki.  
Ittoki looked back at Seera. When he looked at her, he could finally see her face, and realized she really did have a pretty face. " So Seera-chan-" Serra blushed and stared at Ittoki. " Did you decide to join the band?"  
smiled Ittoki. "Yes.. but, that's not the reason why I came here..." explained Seera. Ittoki's eyes widened. " Its not?"  
Seera shook her head. " I...I..." Seera blushed a deep red. She dropped her head and started crying.  
Ittoki reached out his hand to try to console her, then all of a sudden, Seera said, " I..I love you!" she started to run away. She finally confessed and told him, and that was the mission, but why didn't she feel like she accomplished it. Ittoki ran after her and grabs her arm, and pulls her in for a hug. " I liked you since when we all bumped into you. Then when you played your song on the piano." Serra then realized he liked her all this time.  
She closed her eyes and hugged him back. "Ittoki..." she thought to herself. " Do you feel any better?" letting go of Seera. She nodded. " Hey Ittoki can you do me a favor?" " Sure.. what is it?" "Please close you eyes she replied. So he closed his eyes. Seera stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. The next day Seera changed into a different outfit. Since she was now a memeber of STARISH she thought she had to dress like a star. She wore a curly ponytail to the side, a white ruffled top, with a black vest, a red plaid skirt and some tan boots. " I have to learn the dance moves and lyrics, now that I am an offical member of STARISH..." She walked on over to her cd-player and pressed play. Seera started singing. Evveryone ran to follow the sound, and gasped. "Lets's sing to the sky! Let's tell a tale that bursts forth! A map of the future! Let's draw it together! This revolution, lets go! Change the star of love! Check it out! Tonight, you and me 1000% Love!" Then there were claps. Seera turned around. STARISH was standing right there. There was akwardness all around the room,  
you could even feel it. " Did they see me sing and dance?" Serra thought. "Wow you were great Seera!" said Ittoki. "Yes indeed, little princesswas good." chimed in Ren. Syo gave Seera two thumbs up. "Seera-chan was wonderful!" smiled Natsuki. "You were good engough for me..." said Hijirikawa-san coldy. "Seera-chan I felt your feelings through the song..." All of a sudden Cecl holds up a "10" sign. Seera bowed to everyone. " Today I start my new carrer with STARISH. Thank-you for accepting me!"  
As she sat up, "Lets have alot of adventures!" Natsuki ran up, and hugged Seera. "Seera.. you're just so cute!"  
Haruka invited Seera to join them for lunch. She nodded. Ittoki grabbed Seera. They joined arms as if they were a king and queen. When they got their lunch, and sat downn, Haruka striked up a conversation.  
"So Seera-chan how do you know STARISH?" Seera blinked, and then itched her cheek with her finger. " It was about two years ago... I was in my room listening to my radio, and I heard there was a new band debuting from Saotome Academy. I was walking out the door, and I saw a commercial for their debut concert whch was going to happen Friday. I asked my mom and dad if I could go.  
We drove two hours that day and wore, " I am a STARISH fan!" t-shirt that I made. Right after that night, whenever their song was on the radio, I sang and learned the dance quickly. I walked out on to the patio and wished on a star-" " What did you wish for?" asked Ittoki. Seera started giggling. " To meet STARISH-" Then she hugged Ittoki. "Preferably Ittoki Otoya!" smiled Seera. " Then we moved here. My parents signed me up for Saotome Academy, but requested to skip the academy, and live here. My mom whispered to Ringo-  
sensai that I was a STARISH fan... and look where I am now!" " Lets toast to our newest membe, Seera-chan!"  
everyobdy said, "Cheers!", and clinked their glasses together!  
One night when Seera was going to bed, she opened the window, and a gentle wind was blowing in her face. She grabbed her gutair, and headed out. Seera walked out to a bench and sat down. She looked out, and played a few chords. "When I look into your eyes, it's like like watching the sky, or a beautiful sunrise...well,  
there's so much they hold-"  
All of a sudden, there was a noise. Seera stopped playing. " Huh?!" Seera thought. She looked around.  
Cecil started singing. " And just like them old stars!" Next was Ittoki. " I see that you've come so far." Then Natsuki. " To be right where you are..." Finally Syo. " How old is your soul?" Serra got teary-eyed. "You guys..."  
She smiled and started playing again. Everyone surrounded her, and they sang together. "Well I won't give up on us..even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love! I'm still looking."  
Hijirikawa-san sang, " And when you're needing your space..." Next was Ichinose-san. " To do some navigating.." Ren was last. " I'll be here patiently waiting!" Then all three of them sang. " To see what you find... cause even the stars burn. Some even fall to the earth. We've got alot to learn.  
God knows we're worth it! No, I won't give up." Seera sang. Then they sang together in perfect harmony. " I won't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make.  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use. The tools and gifts we got, yeah we got a lot at stake,  
and in the end, you're still my friend.. at least we did intend. For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn.  
We had to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am..." Seera sang the chorus again. " Still looking up!" They all sang at the end. " Seera-chan did you write the song?" asked Cecil. " Yeah..." Ittoki grabbed Seera and gave her a hug. "Good job my love!"

* * *

Author Note~ I don't own the song Dango Daikozoku from the anime clannad/after story or remember me sung by Christina Vee from the game Remember me...  
When I made this FF of course since the anime has music they sing.. this is the process I do...

1. Think of a song that STARISH can sing  
2. Write down the lyrics  
3. Think about the guys(STARISH) voices  
4. Put little letters by the lyrics  
5. Sing/play song and does STARISH'S voice connect to the song?


	5. Song From My Heart

Song from My heart

One day Seera was doing her homework, writing down te lyrics, but couldn't figure out the melody and the rhythm. Th best place to help her clear her head and relax was the lake. She walked out of her room and out to the bench down by the lake. Seera brought her guitar with her. She started playing some chords. Then it clicked out of the blue. She titled the song: " Won't give up". As she got done, she ran back, and got back in bed. When morning came, Seera was busy writing her second part of her homework.  
The afternoon came, and Seera headed off to lunch. She grabbed a seat right next to Haruka.  
"Haruka can you please play this song?" Haruka looked at it for a moment. "Love me for me..." " Please!" Seera begged. Haruka nodded. " You're the best friend ever!" " Oh by the way, have you seen Ittoki?" " I asked him, but he wasn't hungry..." said Cecil. Seera dropped the food, and ran for his room. She opened the door, and ran to him. "Seera..." Ittoki was shocked. Seera took his hand and ran to the music room.  
Haruka hands a copy of the music sheet with written lyrics to Ittoki. Haruka started playing. She then suddenly stopped. " I-Ittoki-kun what's wrong?" asked Haruka.  
"This is kind of embarssing..." Ittoki blushed. "Ittoki-kun act like ot's me and you..like old times at Saotome Academy..before you became a part of STARISH!"  
Ittoki nodded. Haruka started playing the song over. When the song was over, Ittoki took a breath. " How was that?" he asked. Seera smiled and hugged Ittoki. " It was just perfect!" she ran out and headed to Ringo-sensai's classroom. " Ringo-sensai!" Seera said. " Hmm?" and she looked over. " Oh Seera-chan!" Ringo-sensai said smiling.  
"What do you need.. I was just grading papers..." Seera started blushing. " Well I was making a video for my...brother, and are we free to go tomorrow? We will be back tomorrow before dark hits. " Ringo sighed. " But come back early for notes.. there is no homework for tonight..." Serra nodded.  
The next day, Seera went to everybody's room,and slid two tickets to the "Doki Doki Amusement Park." When Natuski and Syo got their's Natsuki was overjoyed with excitement! This amusement park was the place for couples to go to or just to hang out with your girlfriends with the cute decor. Everyone took a taxi: Seera and Ittoki, Syo and Natsuki, Ren and Tokiya, Masato went by himself, and the last taxi, Haruka, Cecil, and Tomochika was in, and drove off to their destination. When Seera got out of the taxi, she gave everyone directions. " Today we came to go on a mission! I need a couple of people to take a video with my video camcorder, Tomochika please make some outfits, Haruka to play the song we played yesterday, Cecil to ask some "help" for the video, and the rest can do be extras and do special CGI effetcs. Syo and Natsuki, you get the camcorder. Tokiya and Hijirikawa-san can do the effects, and Ren can be the employee that runs the rides. Seera whispers to Cecil. " I need some fireflies for the video, think you can get some for me?!" As the video was done, they got back in the taxi headed home. Seera got on her laptop,  
made some edits, and the finished video was bruned on to a dvd-cd, and put in a case. The next day, there wa no class, so people got the day off.  
Serra ran ran into Ittoki on accident in the hall. " I'm so sorry!" she handed him the dvd and ran off to her room. On the cover of the dvd, there was a little note that read, " Watch this in the DVD player!" Ittoki ran to his room. he turned on the tv, and put the dvd in. He sat down on the floor.  
When he saw himself and Seera on the merry-go-round, he blushed. " Ittoki you are like a prince riding like this protecting me, and I am a princess~" Seera said in the video. As the movie ended, in bold it said, I LOVE YOU ITTOKI! Ittoki started to chuckle. " Seera you're do cute... I love you to..." He imagined Seera smiling really big.

* * *

Author Note~ I don't own the songs that are in this FF  
When I made this FF of course since the anime has music they sing.. this is the process I do...

1. Think of a song that STARISH can sing  
2. Write down the lyrics  
3. Think about the guys(STARISH) voices  
4. Put little letters by the lyrics  
5. Sing/play song and does STARISH'S voice connect to the song?


	6. Side Story

Wedding (Side Story)

Seera and Ittoki have been engaged for about a year now, and they felt it was time to tie the knot. Today was the day Seera was going to take her friends, Haruka and Tomochika dress shopping for the wedding in Shibuya. Even though they were engaged, that didn't mean that the STARISH was disbanded, it just meant more time for themselves, and when Ittoki had concerts, Seera was there for her fiance. During lunch, Seera asked Haruka and Tomochika had any plans. " Nope I'm just their songwriter..."  
chuckled Haruka. " Well I have class, but this is even more important right now.. I mean come on when do you have a friend getting married to the guys you make clothes for..." explained Tomo-chan.  
Everyday Ittoki always talked about how he was engaged, and couldn't wait till their wedding day.  
Hijirikawa-san was getting a little annoyed, while the rest of them didn't really care, though Syo was at times how you would say a bit too much. " Hey guys the rest of you are welcome to come dress shopping with Tomochika, Haruka and me..."  
smiled Seera. " Seera hon-" Tomochika trying to explain. " That's sweet of you to ask them to join, but dress shopping is for the girls only, and the rule is the husband isn't allowed to see his bride in his dress, until the day of the wedding...same goes for the bride." Seera started to look a little down. " Well if you want to take a guy with you..." Natsuki thought, trying to give an idea. The girls listened on who to ask. Next thing you know, they are at the door of Ringo-sensai's classroom. " Isn't Ringo-sensai a guy though?" asked Seera. " Y..es, but Ringo is up on to the latest fashion, and knows what looks good on a girl." They open the door and enter the classroom. " Oh hello girls...what's up?" " Ringo-sensai Seera-chan has something she'd like to ask you..." Seera couldn't bring up the courage to ask her, knowing now that Ringo-  
sensai was now, and always been to a guy. Seera gulped. " W-Will you... DO ME THE FAVOR OF JOINING US DRESS SHOPPING THIS WEEKEND! W-We'll meet at the station at two o' clock." Ringo was overjoyed. " I'd love to go with you guys! What's the ocassion?" " Seera-chan is getting married..." Ringo ran over and grabbed Seera's hands. " Really? I am so happy for you.. congrats! So who's the lucky guy?" Seera started to blush. " Ringo-sensai you have to wait and find out like everyone else..." Tomochika said annoyed.  
The weekend and everyone met in Shibuya. " Hey everyone!" smiled Ringo waving. She was wearing what she normaly wears except the color was baby blue. Haruka wore a sundress with a little jacket and sandals, Tomochika wore one of the outfits she made herself. Finally Seera wore a t-shirt, ruffled three-layered skirt and flats with her hair tied up in a ponytail. They entered one shop. The employeer asked Seera what kind of dress she wanted and the price range.  
"I want an ivory or champane color with a corset in the back. The price range is like around three-hundred dollars." The employeer nodded, and went back and brought a couple of dresses out. " Please follow me to the dressing room."  
When they got back there, Seera took the dresses and tried them on. The first dress was champane dress with a corset in the back and flowers on the sash. Seera walked out. " Do you like it?" " Wow! It's so preety on you!" Haruka said. " Preety!" said Tomochika. " It's not really you dear..." Ringo-sensai explained.  
As Seera went to try on the next dress, the employeer asked what they were to her. Haruka and Tomo-chan said, " We are the brides best friends..." " I see..." Then the employeer looked at Ringo. " How about you..." " I'm her tea- I mean... her sister's friend." " O-okay.. that's good..." Seera came out with the second dress. It was ivory with a broach on the sash, and ruffles in the back.  
'' What about this one? " THIS IS THE ONE!" they all yelled. " How much is this one?" Seera asking concerned.  
" It's on sale for three-hundred dollars exactly with tax..." They payed, and left the store. They called for a taxi on the way back, so she didn't ruin the dress. The next part was the food, decor, and place/reception. Ittoki and Seera started talking it over. " So where did you want to have it?" Ittoki asked. " I want it right out here by the lake... and the reseption...maybe the same place." Now was the food, cake. Ittoki and Seera took the train into downtown Tokyo, and went to some bakery's. Seera remembers Natuski talking about this new bakery that just opened, and had really good reviews, and took Syo there once.  
Lets go to the All for you bakery. They went inside and explained it was for their wedding. " Congrats!" the baker replied.  
" So what flavor of cake did you want?" " I don't know.. what do you reccomend?!" asked Seera.  
" I'll bring some out..." The baker brought out four flavors. " This first one is white almond flavoring with buttercream frosting. The second one is red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. Thirdly is carrot cake with vanilla frosting. Finally is a marble cake with chocolate frosting..." After trying a bite of all the cakes, Ittoki and Seera made a choice. Seera looked at Ittoki. "Whatever you want..." he smiled. " Can we have the carrot cake, and white almond cake. Don't care which is on top or bottom.  
We want a two-tier cake, and the decor doesn't matter, it just has to have something to do with music." " Yes ma'am, it will be ready it two days... with delivery." " Thank-you very much!" they said.  
They got back to the lunch room, and called a caterer. The last thing to do was the decor. The reception hall was going to have glittery silver on the backs of chairs. The tables were going to have red roses and white lilies in a vase at the center of the table. with napkins folded into swans at every table. Music was the last thing on their list. The songs they chose were: " My soul, your beats, my sweetheart,  
Remember Me, Spica, and toki wo kizamu uta. The wedding was held they day she bumped into Ittoki for the first time. They made their vows, went to the wedding reception, ate some cake, danced, and was no finally husband and wife. There were three toasts at the party.  
One from Haruka, one from Tomochika, and one from the guys of STARISH.  
Haruka's toast was, " Thank- you Seera for being one of my best friends. It was good to spend time together, and Ittoki is one lucky guy to have someone like you..." Tomochika's was, " Seera and Ittoki... I don't no another couple that could make me any happier. It was so much fun to hang around both of you..." Finally the guys toast was, " Seera-chan,  
you been a fan of us for a long time, and being our new member was a blast! We can't wait to continue our journey with you and Ittoki. May you be happy for the rest of your lives!"

* * *

Author Note~ I am currently making another saga. With my friend hearing about my Vk snd utapri ff's, she wanted to be in one. So the next Saga is Tokiya.. stay tuned^^  
P.S Love some reviews


	7. Thank You

My dear readers,  
Thank you for reading and liking my work...  
Just wanted to stay that the Ittoki saga is done, but there is a new saga coming up: Tokiya!  
Hope to see you soon... keep on reading 


End file.
